The Twisted Love with Sensei and The Prince
by BlackButterflyXX
Summary: Amu Hinamori is your typical high school girl. Except she had been living with her english teacher, Tsukiyomi-sensei, for reasons. How would the love triangle with a sensei, a prince, and a stubborn girl sounds? Let's find out.


A/N : Reviews and Constructive Critics are receivable! Pardon the grammatical mistakes and misspellings. Bon appetite :D

"Wake up, you lazy bum!"

A man with gorgeous structure of bones groaned leisurely on a blue-sheet bed. His sparkling indigo hair flew everywhere, covering his beautiful sleepy face.

If his little sister saw him like this, she would definitely freaked out since she had a serious brother complex. Fortunately, the one staring at him now wasn't Utau, but the stubborn pink-headed girl, Amu Hinamori.

"It's Sunday," he protested while rubbing his eyes slowly. "Why the rush?"

Amu gritted her teeth, completely unable to tolerate the laziness Ikuto had been showing this morning. She knew he was never a morning person but he went the boundaries for not waking up after thirty freaking minutes Amu had tried to get him walk under the sun.

"First of all, it's morning already. Second," she crackled her hands, preparing to punch the blue-headed boy. "IT'S MONDAY, DAMMITTTTTT!"

…

It had been two months Ikuto had stayed in Amu's house because his house was in the middle of reparation and her parents too, not bothered by it. BUT, Amu was obviously concerned by it. How couldn't be? Living with your teacher is one of things everyone would be concerned of.

True, she had asked him why he decided to stay at her house, instead of his little sister's. Hoshina Utau was Ikuto's little sister and Japan's top singer so her house must be huge and luxurious so why Amu's House?

The answer is simple.

He loved to bother her.

Plus he succeed to gain Amu's parent's approval (even though it's hard with things he had to went through with lies).

"It's absurd!" Amu folded her hands in front of her chest with a pout on her cute face.

Ikuto yawned and adjusted the bag tucked between his arm and body, "What?".

She shook her head in frustration and splurted out, "Why do we have to go to school together? And not only that, we have to go home together too!".

_Because I want to be with you 24/7_, he thought while rubbing his neck.

But he knew he shouldn't say it so instead he replied her with a different answer, "Because your parents asked me to take care of you," that's a fact, "And besides, it doesn't matter if we're going in the same direction right? Since we live at the same ho-," Amu quickly covered his mouth with her hand. Her sweats pouring down quietly while she frantically turned her head right and left, making sure no one suspects anything.

"What the hell, Ikuto… Sensei," she emphasized at the word 'Sensei'.

The truth about them living together in the same house was a secret and only one person knew it. Hence, Amu didn't plan to let it slipped to anyone ever again so she's dying everyday to keep it zipped and this bastard over here almost ruin her hard effort all this time.

"Idiot! Scumbag! Pervert! Go die, you old geezer!" she whispered in his ear. Well, not actually something you could call a whisper though.

Amu left after she sticks out her tongue to Ikuto, thinking he might get irritated by it which actually he found it cute.

"How rude. We're only separated by 5 years gap though," he commented and chuckled then started walking towards the school gate again.

…

"And so, please remark that we'll have the mid-term test next week and let's do our best to

achieve the best result. That's all. Thanks for listening," a man with auburn hair standing in front of Seiyo students, both of his hands placed with the mike between them on the table. Hotori Tadase was indeed beautiful with his prince-like figure. Girls in this school were falling for him with no exception for Amu as well.

Right now, Amu was sitting behind Tadase with the other guardians with her mouth full of drool. She insisted not to throw herself to Tadase like other girls but waiting outside the line for everything to go with the flow.

"And," added Tadase that snapped Amu's mind back to reality.

"We would love to hear the joker's encouragement for the mid-term test. So," he spun around, flashing a big smile to Amu's stunned face. "Please come to the front"

The members were trying to shoo Amu from her chair but she didn't flinched by it. She was too shocked by the sudden speech. "Hinamori-san? Are you okay?" Tadase put on a worried face. Instantly, courage emerges from Amu's heart and so she stood up to begin her sudden speech.

She nervously adjusted the mike and calmed down herself. _Don't make a fool out of yourself, Amu. Cool… Cool…_

The students were anticipating her speech. It was all shown by their intense faces.

"Ah…," she began.

"Work hard. Don't laze around," she bluntly spoke and then curtsied afterwards, leaving the hall in shock by the boldness. But her speech didn't miss the appraisements though and so Amu's relieved by now.

"Nice speech," Yaya joked. Amu stuck out her tongue, "Shut up". The guardians were slightly laughing but still covered it up with their stern faces.

Suddenly, a sound of shoes came contact with the wooden floor echoed through out the school hall, gaining everyone's attention.

Then, Ikuto rise up to the stage and slowly walking towards the mike while sometimes throwing Amu 'the looks'.

He came to a halt in front of the mike and instantly he grabbed the mike with his right hand. "Please note that those who failed the test will have extra supplementary lessons with the teachers after school everyday. So, do your best. Study hard until your head explode. That's all. Go back to your habitat" he remarked.

The crowd went silence for a moment until Ikuto stepped out of the stage but immediately chattered when he did. They were gossiping of how blunt he is, how he should behave as a teacher, mostly about how cool and handsome he is and the one bothered Amu was, how everyone was talking about how she and Ikuto-sensei were very compatible with our personalities and how similar we were.

"What the heck. I don't like being matched with him," she grunted.  
A blew of breathe on Amu's ear surprised her. She gasped and turned around to see who's the jerk and found that it was Kuukai.

A wide grin plestered on his silly face. "Said the girl who's living with 'him'," he whispered. Amu slapped his head and stomped on her feet, "Gee, Kuukai. Way to shock me and spread my secret".

"Hey, I turned down my voice so it's alright," he grumbled while rubbing his head which probably was stinging.

Yep. Kuukai was the only person who knew the secret of Amu and Ikuto living together. He discovered the truth when he saw them walking home to Amu's house and Amu had to desperately explain the situation to Kuukai that both of them were not in a relationship like **that** and that he should keep it in secret if he still wanted his life.

"Whatever," Amu got up from her chair, ready to go for her classes.

"By the way, aren't you bad in Tsukiyomi-sensei's lesson, Hinamori?"

"Yes. And so what? I'm bad in English," she ranted.

"…Wouldn't it mean you have to take the supplementary lesson with him if you failed the test?"

"… Holy Crap!" her face went pale ahead. To imagine she would have such torture…

_God, Help Me._


End file.
